


超级小羊

by solenoid



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenoid/pseuds/solenoid
Summary: “那我们开动了，多谢款待。”
Relationships: 中国boy超级大猩猩/LexBurner, 老番茄/Lexburner, 花少北/LexBurner
Kudos: 38





	超级小羊

“不许耍赖哦——”

“最后一名的话——”

“要叫好哥哥——”

……

“老蕾你憋想耍赖！”花少北灰色的尾巴激动的啪哒啪哒的拍打着地板，“说好了最后一名要叫别人好哥哥的！”

“我这能叫耍赖吗，我这叫……”

小绵羊的耳朵软软的甩了几下，话还没有说完，就被中国boy一翅膀挥过来：“哎呀快，茄帝来——堵住他的嘴！”

“什么？我哪敢这样对待蕾皇？这是大不敬啊大不敬——”老番茄蓬松的大尾巴甩了甩，“记大过！”

然后不知怎的脚下一滑，踩到了自己的尾巴，老番茄顿时以一种不可逆转的速度向前摔去：“嗷啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

精准的摔在了lex的怀里，精准的和lex嘴对嘴亲上了。

亲上了。

“唔唔唔唔唔唔唔——！”

老番茄你搞什么啊？！

这是lex的真实想法。小绵羊又惊又羞的看着面前的小松鼠，耳朵尖都涨红了。

好软哦。

这是老番茄的真实想法。小松鼠一时没有动弹，感受着唇上软软的触感。

“靠靠靠靠靠靠靠！”花大喇叭首先叫出来，“你俩这就……亲上了？！”

“不公平！老蕾我也要！”中国boy一边抗议一边挥舞着翅膀凑上前。

“操！中国boy你这个心机鸡！四个人的团建，我也要有姓名！”小浣熊也凑上前，转到了lex的背后。  
现在lex是被四面围攻的形势了。

搞什么……这都什么和什么……

Lex都没反应过来，已经被其余三个人推倒了，小羊娇嫩纤瘦的身子贴在凉凉的地板上，他不禁打了个激灵。

他身前的老番茄扒拉开了他的上衣，对着他胸前暴露在冰凉空气里突起的两点上下其手；他身旁的中国boy对他的脖颈啃啃咬咬舔舔；而花少北褪下了他的裤子，玩弄着他大腿根白皙的软肉和已经半勃的性器。

“咦老蕾你这里怎么还有一个洞的啊——”兴致勃勃的探索着lex下半身的花少北看见lex腿间多出的一个器官，伸出手指拨弄了两下在空气里瑟缩着吐露着花蕊的肉瓣，听见lex颤抖的呜咽声，软肉还轻轻吮吸了一下他的手指，“欸你这里还会吸的呢。”

“花少、北呜呜呜唔啊你别弄那里啊？！”lex急得浑身泛起粉红色，他刚刚想变身祖安小羊蕾丝却被老番茄掰过脸蛋：“蕾皇别分心啊——”他在lex的嘴唇上又印下一吻。

嗯，小绵羊的味道是奶甜奶甜的。

中国boy在lex耳旁吹了一口热气：“哎呀蕾神不能偏心——你看他们两个位置那么好，是不是该给我一点补偿呢？”他轻轻吻上lex的眼角，从自己身上拔了一根羽毛下来，坏心眼的挠lex的胳肢窝。

“呜哇哈哈哈哈哈、嗝哈哈哈哈哈哈中国boy！别、你别挠了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”lex笑得浑身发软，眼泪都出来了。

“那就快叫——”

“很简单的，就‘好哥哥’嘛。”

中国boy暂时停下了动作，用舌尖舔了舔小绵羊敏感的耳根。

“不！我偏不！这是男人的尊严！”

“就你还男人的尊严呢，哼！”花少北不甘示弱的将已经被淫液濡湿的手指往花穴深处探入，娇嫩狭小的花穴瑟缩着讨好侵入者。

“咿唔呜呜呜呜呜呜哇啊——！”lex的腿软软的架在花少北肩上，快感如潮水一波波涌上来，整的他面色潮红，舌尖微微探出，喉咙里压着哑哑的尖叫声。

“都说了不要分心——”茄帝不开心，后果很严重，“啊，话说老蕾你下面有这样一张嘴，那你上面会不会涨奶啊——”

他恶劣的玩弄着lex的乳尖，娇嫩的乳尖色泽变得艳红，涨的肿肿的挺立着，看上去好像还真有那么点意思。

“不会的！怎么可能，老番茄你瞎说什么呢——”lex马上辩解道，尽管胸前灼热麻痒的感觉确实有那么点爽——好吧，他承认确实有点爽到。

“哎呀你们这样不公平——”中国boy再次抗议，“你们把蕾丝抱起来再做嘛，行不行？”

“操中国boy我操你大爷的——！”在lex没有凑效的抗议之下，他们给lex换了个体位，也改变了一下位置。

简单来说，lex现在的处境，就是难上加难。

花少北和中国boy一心开发着他下身的两个洞，boy不知道从哪里找来了润滑剂，可能是临时起意，也可能是早有预谋，总之他倒了大量的润滑剂在lex下身的地方，光亮的水渍显得异常的淫靡和色情。

花少北拿尾巴拍了下lex的屁股：“哎哟老蕾你放松点行不。”毛绒绒的尾巴打在lex的臀肉上，让他觉得痒的不行。

老番茄还在专心玩弄lex的乳头，不过现在不止上手了，他用嘴嘬吸着lex肿胀的乳首，好像真的能吸出奶似的，留下大块大块红红紫紫的印记。

“唔……不行了……你们搞什么啊——”lex爽的乱七八糟的，各种各样的体液都淌出来，他眼睛雾蒙蒙的，眼角红红的，声音哑哑的，“呜……要去了——嗯啊哈——”

“老蕾你这不行啊，我们都没进去。”花少北用两根手指搅得lex的花穴里咕啾咕啾的响，他和正在寻找lex前列腺的boy对视一眼，“而且老蕾你耍赖！不能就这样轻易的饶了你！”

“我听花少北的。”

“好……”lex刚想叫好哥哥求饶，就给老番茄堵住了嘴，他们舌根抵着舌尖，激烈的交换着唾液，牵扯出的水线也亮闪闪的。

“现在求饶就太耍赖了，是吧，北神？”老番茄垂下眼笑着看lex，“惩罚游戏已经开始了哦。”

“那我们开动了，多谢款待。”

……

为什么会变成现在这样啊！

lex其实大脑已经混混沌沌一片，像过载运作的老旧cpu发着高热，无法好好思考。

“蕾丝你里面好热好舒服啊——”花少北忍不住不停在lex的身体里抽送，花穴痉挛着涌出热水浇在甬道内的性器上，爽的他把灰尾巴紧紧的缠在lex身上，染了汗水和其他液体显得有些湿哒哒的。

而中国boy则不断的碾过他适才找到的lex的前列腺，肠道紧紧的箍着他吸吮着，又软又温驯。

“那劳烦蕾皇给我口啦。”老番茄有些腥膻气的性器抵入lex的口腔，触到lex的喉咙。

“呜呜呜——哇啊……唔哈啊……要、坏掉了——”lex的声音含混不清，带着颤抖的尾音，软软的挠在众人心头。

“好哥哥——嗯啊……好哥哥、好哥哥——饶了我吧——唔、好哥哥们……不行了……真的不行了哥哥。”染上哭腔的声音显得更欲了，过激的性事爽的小绵羊连尾巴尖都开始颤栗。

“欸刚刚茄帝说涨奶是不是啊——”中国boy又开始打起坏主意，“我用羽毛给你通一下。”

他用羽毛尖轻轻拨动了两下lex的乳首，肿胀的两点可怜兮兮的发着热，接着boy便找准了细小的乳孔往下戳去，白色的奶水溅出来，撒了一地。

与此同时两个肉穴也几近极限，不断痉挛着喷出些热水。

“咿啊啊啊啊啊啊——不、不行了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜——！”lex哭哑着嗓子，又一次被他们做到了高潮，已经射过几次的性器这次射出些浑浊的液体，淡黄色的清液混着白色的浊液，他失禁了，爽到大腿根都颤抖不止。花穴也失禁般的涌出热水，肠道则不停的痉挛着，而嘴也下意识的吞下老番茄的精液，舌尖轻轻舔舐着性器顶端。

他迷蒙的双眼半阖着，看什么都看不真切。

不知道是谁俯在他耳边低语着。

“游戏还没有结束哦——”


End file.
